Its a Scottish Thing
by LilyTheFairy394
Summary: Oliver Wood, quidditch Captain, now lives and works in Ireland. Harry Potter is a well known Potions Maker and DADA teacher at Hogwarts. When the two worlds collide, what will happen? Will Oliver get his man? Will Harry be that man? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the wonderful person that is WoodismyKeeper (his PotterWood fanfictions are AMAZING, seriously) so hey there im writing this for you, and all the lovely people in Potterism so hey there to you people. So on with the story! Love you lots ~Lily x**

**Its a Scottish Thing**

'I love you Oliver' The four words that would change one mans life forever.

Harry potter sat alone on a bench near his home in Scotland, where he had lived for many years, as a Potions maker and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. But happy as he pretended to be, inside something wasn't right. That was why he was a bachelor and not married to Ginny, the girl who he saw as his little sister, rather than his wife. Something had changed, he wanted something more than Ginny could give him. He knew what he wanted. But the question was, would he get it?

Oliver Wood, sexy quidditch captain and excellent keeper, also sat on a bench near his home, but that was in Ireland. He had wanted to visit Hogwarts again, hopefully become the flying instructor, but that dream was far away, or at least as he saw it. Until he received an owl from Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress at Hogwarts, inviting him back to teach the first years to fly. He would also be in charge of the Quidditch teams and practices, it was going to be a full time job. Scribbling a quick note to the Professor saying he would accept, Oliver ran along the road, towards the Quidditch Stadium, to hand in his resignation. He paid no attention to the hordes of fangirls, trying to grab his hands, arms, legs and neck. In his haste, Oliver had forgotten to pull on a shirt, so his beautiful abs and chest were out on show for the whole world to see. He didn't mind, but he knew in his head that he didn't swing that way, his affections lay with the lads of this world, rather than the lasses. His rich Scottish accent boomed across the square, telling everyone to hush and move, while several overly-excited hormonal girls keeled over, hopelessly 'in love' with Oliver Wood. Suddenly a crack sounded through the air, and there stood a dishevelled Harry Potter, having apparated from his home in Scotland to central Ireland, a long distance. Smiling at Oliver, and then the girls who carried on collapsing at this new hottie in town, Harry strode across the square towards Oliver, his hand outstretched in friendly greeting. Oliver pulled Harry in for a manly hug, and fireworks exploded on every inch of Oliver's skin that Harry had touched. Glancing sideways at Harry's face, he had felt the same too. A silver ribbon was thrown anonymously from the crowd, an ancient Irish gift that symbolised love everlasting, usually presented to the couple on their wedding day. Gasps ran around the crowd, and Oliver, beaming, handed it gently to Harry, who took it and, blushing, kissed Oliver on the cheek. Oliver took Harry's hand, and pulled him towards his comfy cottage nestled just inside the woods.

An hour later, curled up on Oliver's sofa, a hot mug of tea clasped in his hands, Harry began to explain what he was actually doing here in central Ireland.

"Well. You see, I was sent to check on my properties over here by the goblins at Gringotts, and the Headmistress told me to come and help you 'move out' as she put it to come to Hogwarts, while I was here. I have to go back tomorrow, but I'm going to stay overnight in the manor on Holyhead Island, then portkey back in the morning. However, the great big manor is awfully lonely all by onesself, would you like to come and join me in staying there, if we pack up everything tonight? Would that be acceptable? I do hope so, I would love for you to come and stay. Please?"

At the sight of Harrys cute little face with puppy dog eyes, Oliver couldn't resist. "Why not, it would be lovely if you would have me."

"Shall we get packing then?"

A hum of activity ran throughout the house as the pair worked, the silver ribbon from earlier still tied securely around Harry's wrist. The mere thought if it had Oliver smiling, grinning like a maniac, wishing and praying that he would make that 'love everlasting' come true for both himself and Harry, that they would find love in each other. As Harry walked out the door, three of Oliver's suitcases in his hands, he smiled to himself, and whispered 'stage one is complete. This is good.'

With that, he picked up the pace, caught up with Oliver and started chattering happily, pleased with himself that he now had a sex god staying at his house, who he found crazily attractive, but little dis he know what was to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I promised you Chapter 2 soon, is this soon enough? The same evening? Be pleased with me guys, two updates in an evening. Im gonna go to bed now, i have school in the morning, but i leave you with the latest PotterWood installment ~Lily xxx**

Chapter two

Having arrived at the manor house, Harry set about making dinner, everything he needed in an enchanted cupboard that fascinated Oliver. But no matter how much he tried to distract himself with other things, his mind constantly drifted back to how hot Harry looked in his tight black jeans and white t-shirt with 'Ich bin ein Berlinner' on the front, a joke which made Oliver chuckle, causing Harry to blush profusely. 'MMMMM pancakes' murmured Oliver, a sweet, blueberry scented breeze wafted towards him, causing his mouth to water. Harry, turning around, saw Oliver's face and burst out laughing, then slipped a plate with 6 steaming hot pancakes on it in front of him. Grinning up at Harry, thanks in his eyes, Oliver dug into the mammoth pile. Harry just turned back to the stove to make more for himself, humming as he worked. As it was mid-afternoon, Harry left Oliver to explore the house, and disappeared to his potions lab to brew some requited potions for St Mungo's and the Hogwarts infirmary. He was currently making a healing salve, pain potion and a potion for burns. Oliver wandered aimlessly around the house, then found himself out the back where there was a huge Quidditch pitch and broom shed, which Oliver ran swiftly towards, a grin covering his chiselled features. The first broom he lay hands on was Harry's Firebolt, the broom he had received for a present from his Godfather, in his third year. Laying it down gently he began to look for another broom, when a chuckle emanated from somewhere behind him. Broomstick in hand, he swung around, and to see only Harry standing there was a great relief. Punching Oliver's abs lightly, Harry said 'toss us the old Firebolt, lets see what it can do. Why don't you ride the Thunderbolt (Firebolt mark 2) we can have a race, even on a slower broom I'm faster than you are...'

With a giggle, high pitched and girly, Oliver threw the Firebolt to Harry, who caught it with seekers precision and a wicked glint in his eye that made Oliver shiver in delight. So he DID have a wicked streak, Oliver had discovered. What if that might mean...no! It couldn't! Could it? No. No. No. Yes. Great big massive YES.

Three hours later, having had Harry lap him several times before he returned the favour, oliver collapsed onto the cool grass, completely knackered. Harry joined him on the floor soon after. They lay there for who knows how long, before harry gently suggested they went in the hot tub, or the jacuzzi, it might help them unwind. With a grunt of assent, Oliver pulled himself from the ground, and walked back with Harry, flirting all the way, without realising Harry was flirting right back. Harry knew Oliver was flirting with him, he pretended as if he didn't know though. Suddenly, those pancakes that seemed the epitome of heaven not four hours ago had shrunk into none existence behind this wonder that was Oliver Wood. As the pair undressed Harry mused about his first meeting with Oliver at Hogwarts, how he has thought 'Wood' was some sort of cane he was to be hit with. Suddenly, now, being hit by wood didn't seem so bad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is interesting. Im leaving it on a massive cliffie, but as its the weekend i may update again, it depends on how much homework I have to do. So yeah dedicated to Bridgett, youre amazing and yeah thanks for making me write more so here is chapter three! Please R&R makes me write faster ;D ~Lily xxx**

Chapter Three

Jerking himself out of his very wrong thoughts, he told himself he liked women and being gay was wrong and sick. That was what he had always been told by Ginny, then later Ron Hermione and Minerva McGonagall. He had been told it so many times he believed it, and now he had met Oliver, he was struggling with his feelings. He liked Oliver, but his closest friends, his adopted family, and his employer all told him it was sinful, a crime, a gay person was to be shunned by society and treated as though a leper. And the Wizarding World wouldn't want a gay boy-who-lived. Its ridiculous! No, he couldn't be gay. He would find a lovely girl, marry, settle down and have kids. Continue brewing potions, teach DADA and stay away from Oliver Wood. That was Harry's plan. Just being around Oliver made it hard for him to breathe, his heartbeat sped up, he had never felt like this before. But being gay was out of the question. Unacceptable. So maybe bisexual would be ok? Scribbling a quick note saying he had met someone bisexual, could he be friends with them, he sent it to Ron and Hermione, then sat biting his fingernails waiting for a reply. It came in the form of a Howler screaming that under no circumstances could he EVER have a gay or bisexual friend, they might influence him with their freakish ways. Remembering having been called the same names by his whale of an uncle, by the time the Howler burst into flames Harry was a shaking crying mass on the floor, in the clutches of a particularly powerful panic attack. It was thus that Oliver found him, screaming and begging a figure that wasn't there to stop. As Oliver edged towards him, Harry screamed loudly, causing Oliver to clutch his hands to his ears, then he picked Harry up gently, and held him, as the young man cried into his shirt, fighting Oliver's protective embrace with all his might. However Quidditch had greatly improved Olivers muscles and his arms would not budge. Eventually Harry calmed down, and instead of staying in Oliver's arms, he jumped out stuttering that he couldn't be gay, or in the arms of a man, it was sick, wrong, perverted. Oliver was left kneeling in the centre of the room, as silent tears rolled down his face. Harry ran away to his room, and curled up in the closet, it made him feel safe. It reminded him of his one safe haven at the Dursley's home, his cupboard under the stairs. Small enclosed spaces made him feel okay again, happy occasionally. So, still troubled and plagued with roaming thoughts, Harry drifted into a fitful sleep.

Hours later, he found himself in a large, soft bed, wrapped securely in a green comforter, shaking uncontrollably, the nightmare that night had been the worst for years. They hadn't been that bad since he killed Voldemort, and escaped the Dursleys. god, what was happening to him. Harry climbed slowly out of bed, and went for a shower. However, the bathroom door was locked, and sounds of a running shower emanated from behind the door. Shrugging, harry returned to ed and asked a house elf to bring him some breakfast. While he was tucking into a full English breakfast, Oliver walked out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist, and that was it. Harry couldn't help but stair at the toned chest, the washboard abs, the cute ass that was just visible through the towel. Oliver just stood and blushed, running a hand through his dripping, tousled hair.

"Come, have some breakfast with me" invited Harry, patting the huge bed space beside him. Oliver shrugged, and tied a towel neatly around his head so Harry's bed didn't get wet. Well. He wanted it to be wet, but not with water, with...other fluids. Chuckling at Oliver, Harry requested another full English for Oliver, and a fresh pot of coffee for himself. Once finished, Oliver excused himself to go to his room to change.

"Oh no, just stay here, the wardrobe is magical, whatever clothes you want, if they're in the house, can be summoned to this wardrobe." Harry let out an internal gasp. *Why did I just say that? Im such an idiot*. Oliver grinned, silently agreeing to the idea of Harry seeing him naked. Oliver couldn't exactly say he minded. He fished out his clothes from the wardrobe, and dropped the towel, preparing to change. With a glance at Harry's face, Oliver grinned. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stood in all his glory, Oliver's skin shining with droplets of water, he seemed to glow in the morning sunshine streaming in from the windows. Harry had his eyes fixed on Oliver, his eyes filled with something unusual, but Harry promptly slapped himself hard, and ran into the bathroom, switching on the shower, repeating what Hermione had said to him about gays, that they were freaks of nature, wrong and sinful. This wasn't right. And he knew it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys once again this chapter is dedicated to WoodismyKeeper because you made me write this, or at least get it finished. Please don't blame me if it's awful. Please R&R!~Lily x**

Chapter 4

Seriously? I'm on chapter four? God...

Harry stayed in the shower, cold of course, for hours, about halfway through he switched to hit water, and got washed, then sat on the shower-seat and just let the water wash away all his thoughts and feelings. When he emerged from the bathroom, Oliver was gone, Harry's clothes were on the bed and he had a mask on, hiding his emotions and thoughts. He learnt about masks from the best, Severus Snape, the grumpy potions master at Hogwarts. Everyone believed him to be dead, until he reappeared a week after the Final Battle and helped rebuild Hogwarts. He declined the offer of being headmaster, he passed that mantle on to Minerva McGonagall, who made an excellent headmistress. Harry had been asked too, but he said 'never'. He refused to be Head, he couldn't. He stuck with DADA and a bit of Potion making, and was satisfied that was all he wanted, apart from a wife and horde of children. That's what he told himself anyway. He wanted a horde of children, mainly because he never had a family growing up, but he didn't want a wife, he knew that homosexuality was wrong and sinful, but it was something he could not help it. The female form held no attraction for him, but the male form...perfect. He knew he was attracted to Oliver, and he was 99% sure Oliver knew it too, but Harry refused to admit it to himself. He would go out tomorrow night, and go find himself a date.

Oliver and himself were going to portkey back to Hogwarts that afternoon, so Oliver could resign and get everything packed up without rushing and stress. So once Harry emerged from his huge suite, he left the house for Oliver's, expecting to find him there. find Oliver there he did, ankle deep in cases ornaments equipment and Quidditch memorabilia. Waving his wand, Harry uttered a spell which sent everything packing neatly into trunks, cases and packing boxes. Another wave of his wand and the boxes and cases were at Hogwarts, in Oliver's new rooms, designated for the flying instructor. Smiling, Oliver walked over and hugged Harry, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Come on let's go down into the village and eat. I'm starving, I don't know about you." Oliver suggestion was answered with a simple nod from Harry, who was still confused about his feelings, his head was tingling where Oliver had kissed him, his body still felt sparks from their contact. Shaking his head, Harry followed Oliver out of the beautiful cottage and into the town centre, and an apparently harmless breeze blew through the trees and across Harry's skin, making him shiver. Oliver just smirked and pulled him closer against his side. Harry was entranced at how perfectly his body fit against Oliver's, how they appeared made for each other. Wolf whistles ran throughout the gathering crowd, it was well known that Oliver Wood was gay, he had never hidden it as Harry had, he had no need to. Even though everyone knew, the girls still thought they had a chance at winning Oliver's heart, the mere thought of it made him snort with amusement. Now walking with Harry pressed against his side he felt completely safe, no harm or ill could come to them here. However, amid the cheers and wolf whistles someone threw two ribbons, one black, the other crimson. Even Harry knew what these meant. Black for death, Crimson for pain. However, before they reached the café they were going to eat at, another ribbon fluttered onto Harry's shoulder, resting perfectly, as if placed by magic. This ribbon was sky blue, and Harry looked confused. "It's the sign of a long-lost sibling, that you will soon be reunited," said Oliver gently, and Harry just sat there, shocked. Getting up, he pulled Oliver to his feet and kissed him passionately, thinking 'screw the consequences...' At that moment Hermione turned up outside the café and walked in on Harry, in the arms of a man, their lips locked passionately. Her bushy hair seemed to spark with electricity, she was that furious. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello this is two chapters in one night, I'm feeling quite proud of myself. I'm going to also *maybe* start another Fanfiction soon, but I shall try and update my Downton Abbey ones if anyone here cares ;D ok on with the story!~Lily x**

**Please be warned. This contains lots of swearing and yeah...don't like it you don't have to read it, it's not essential to the plot line right now but it may be soon. **

**Oh and I never did a disclamer. So here. **

**DISCLAIMER! I own none of Harry Potter, I'm British but not blonde adult or a multimillionaire, so yeah. That all belongs to JK Rowling, plot line and any OC's are mine though please don't steal. Thanks!~Lils x**

Chapter 5. Massive rants galore xD

HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'RE THE BOY WHO LIVED YOU CANNOT BE GAY! AND YOU! OLIVER! YOU COME WALTZING BACK INTO OUR LIVES AND SUDDENLY HARRY IS GAY? COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT! NOW HARRY GET YOUR FAT DUMB ASS OVER HERE OR I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR FREAKISH WAYS OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU SCREAM FOR MERCY. THIS IS SICK WRONG AND SINFUL, HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING WE SAID? YOU STILL GO PRANCING ABOUT WITH A STUPID BASTARD WHO CAN GIVE YOU NOTHING BUT EMPTY PROMISES AND CRAP? YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PILE OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT NOW GET OCER HEAR AND PRAY THAT YOU WON'T BE BEATEN TOO BADLY! Oh and Ginny is desperate to see you, she's very well trained and would make an excellent partner in bed. I'm sure she would be willing. She does that for her job now, all the men like her, she would be perfect as a wife for the boy-who-lived, better than this low down piece of scum."

Hermione was cut off as Oliver stormed over and slapped her across her face. Gritting his teeth, Harry picked Hermione up, none too gently, and evicted her from the café. She had the cheek to look disappointed. Oliver followed her outside, and she looked hopeful until she spotted the boys entwined hands. 'A quick stinging hex should do the job,' she thought sneakily, and firing aforementioned hex and the boys had absolutely no effect, in fact bounced straight back at Hermione and slammed into her cheek. Releasing Harrys hand, Oliver stalked up to Hermione, and screamed in her face "HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO THE MAN I LOVE? BEING GAY IS NATURAL, ARE YOU SO THICK YOU CAN'T SEE THAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMARTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE. I SEE THEIR MEASURES OF 'SMART' HAVE BEEN SEVERELY LACKING RECENTLY. YOU WILL NEVER, AND I REPEAT NEVER, TOUCH HARRY IN SUCH A CRUEL AND HORRIBLE WAY NO MATTER WHAT THE REASON. HE IS A GROWN MAN, NOT SOME SLAVE BOY TO USE, RAPE, BEAT AND ENSLAVE! AND GINNY, THE SLIMY BITCH, WILL NEVER GET HER GRUBBY LITTLE WEASEL PAWS ON MY MAN. Got it? Good." Hatry however had been floated towards Hermione and as Oliver stopped his rant she apparated back to Scotland and Potter Manor, where the Weasley's now lived without the knowledge of Harry or the goblins. On Ginny's finger glittered an engagement ring set with the Potter crest, apparently from Dumbledore as a seal of their marriage later in life. Except 'later in life' meant now. Ginny looked like a prostitute, wearing an extremely low cut, short, skin tight dress and bright red lipstick. Her feet were bare, and it was clear she wore no underwear, this dress was barely meant to cover her form so when she held onto Harry it was practically impossible not to touch her inappropriately. As she advanced on him Harry didn't feel his wand being removed from his pocket, and as Ginny held onto him Hermione subtly forced his hands towards her rear, using the Imperious curse. Harry knew this, and fought against the curse with all his power, which was vastly stronger than Hermione's, but Ginny joined the fight and eventually Harry had no choice but to succumb. His hand slid up Ginny's dress, if it could be called that, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rotating her hips in what she thought was a sexual manner. Harry, with his last ounce of strength, let go of her and she dropped to the ground, her dress riding up around her abdomen, showing off the clear fact she was wearing no underwear, for the whole world to see. Harry punched Hermione in the nose, and ran, out of the house and as soon as he felt the wards pass over him he apparated back to Ireland, straight into Oliver's cottage, where Oliver was frantically pacing, praying every now and then that Harry would be alright. Swirling round to face the loud crack that had just emanated from his living room, Oliver lunged forwards to catch Harry as he fell, the last of his energy used in breaking the Imperious and apparating, breaking through the wards of Oliver's house. As his breathing slowed down, three words slid from his lips.

"Stay with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**God help me this is really awkward. Being a gay female I know next to nothing about gay malexmale sex, so this should be interesting. But this is a very sucky chapter, its mostly just more Ginny the Slut, from about halfway. But the first bit is Harry/Oliver please don't hate me -_- ~Lils x**

Chapter 6

"Always. Now, forever and Always. I love you Harry, I haven't said it before but it's the truth. I love you more than the world itself, if you will consent to be mine it would make me the happiest man on earth. Please? Would you agree to being my...lover for want of a better word? I promise to love you and...you are my world now Harry, it's been only a few days but when Hermione took you it's like she ripped a piece of my heart out and took that with her, and just thinking about you and Ginny makes me want to hold you forever just to ensure you're never near her. Please be mine gorgeous, please." Oliver was by now kneeling on the floor, Harry's hands in his, hoping that Harry would agree. Bowing his head, Oliver mistakenly took Harry's silence to mean a rejection. It was impossible to be further from the truth. Harry knelt down too, took Oliver's face in his hands and gently kissed him, which Oliver eagerly returned, standing up and taking the younger man into a loving embrace. When the pair broke apart, Harry rested his head on Oliver's broad chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. The couple then snuggled up together on the sofa, talking and laughing with each other, just enjoying the others company.

Several hours later"I'm going to bed honey, I'm tired and I have to...crap we were meant to go back to Hogwarts today! Ah well, I'm not going back just yet. It's another month until the kids come, I'd rather just spend it here in Ireland with you. But right now I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight gorgeous, but would you like some company in the bed of yours?"

Blushing Harry nodded his agreement, and hand in hand the walked up the stairs, and into Oliver's master bedroom. Oliver speedily undressed and hopped into bed, waiting for Harry to do the same. When he didn't, Oliver hopped out of bed, naked, and slipped Harry's shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, then undid his belt, pulled of his lovers trousers and then his underwear, uncovering Harry in all his glory, then picked up his partner and placed him in the bed. Oliver swiftly joined him, pulling Harry in for a mind-blowing kiss, their erections brushing against each other, the friction sending shivers down Oliver's spine, and causing his younger lover to come alive, rotating his hips slightly causing even more friction, Oliver letting out a breathy moan. This play continued for about half an hour, then Oliver pulled Harry to his chest, snuggling into him and both falling asleep quickly and quietly. Neither of them saw or heard the stealthy figure entering the room, checking under the covers to ensure Harry was naked, then casting the Portus spell on Harry's glasses, ensuring that when he picked them up he would be transported to exactly where they wanted him.

NEXT MORNING

Harry woke up, held securely to Oliver's chest, his own arms wrapped around him, blissfully naked and ridiculously aroused. Releasing Oliver, Harry slithered out of his grasp and grabbed his glasses, his vision really was atrocious. A familiar jerk behind his navel was the only indication of what was happening. Landing with a thud Harry scrambled to his feet, but was pushed down to a handily nearby bed, by a petite slutty looking girl. He knew in an instant who this girl was. Ginny.

She grabbed her wand, and quickly cast Imperio on him, then forced a potion down his throat. She crossed to the other side of the room, then she began to approach him doing a supposedly alluring striptease for him, shedding her robe, then her shoes, tights and shorts, then her shirt, leaving her barely covered by her skimpy blue lace underwear. Leaning over Harry, she whispered in his ear "Come on baby. You know you want your dick inside me. Just accept it. You can see you want me by the beautiful erection, just succumb and enjoy it, but first you have to take my underwear off. Come on..." Under the influence of the Imperious curse, unable to fight due to the magic dampening potion he had been forced to take, he unclipped her bra and slid her arms out of it, then grabbed her pants and pulled them roughly down her legs. Ginny lay down on the bed and spread her legs, clearly displaying everything for Harry to see, and using wand less magic brought his lips down to her warm entrance, forcing his tongue out of his mouth and inside her. Since he was not bringing her pleasure, and his erection had gone down, she brought him up to her lips and plunged her tongue inside his mouth, invading him, all the while groping his currently soft penis. She released Harry, an climbed off the bed, returning carrying two vials, one with an potion to create an erection, the other to prolong it, meaning Ginny could use him all night for pleasure and he wouldn't run out of erection. Whispering that she loved him, he drank the vials down, his erection springing up almost instantly, making Ginny coo with excitement. "There you go I knew you liked me really, why else would you have such a beautiful hard-on right now?" Harry just dumbly nodded his head, picking Ginny up and beginning to grope her voluptuous breasts, now his actions being directed by Hermione outside, while Ginny was controlling Hermione's lover's actions. Ginny ground her hips against Harry's sensually, causing his erection to tighten and liquid to seep out the top. Harry stopped playing with Ginny's nipples and instead slid one hand around her back, supporting her, lowering his mouth to her breasts, and his free hand to her core, which was hot and dripping already. As he took her nipple into his mouth his finger slipped inside, causing her to gasp with the pleasure coming at her body. Harry continued pulling his finger in and out, adding a second and third finger in quick succession. She was already good and wet, and as she moaned Harry's name he placed a fourth finger inside, making her almost orgasm on the spot. Just as Harry was about to slide inside her, the door burst open, and a shout of Finite Incantatum! punctured the silence, and as Harry came to he threw Ginny from him and leapt into the arms of the one he knew he loved. Except it wasn't him. So who was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello finally after being bugged by WoodismyKeeper, it's finally here! So yes here is your latest installment of PotterWood glory. Sorry not much Harry/Oliver. Next chapter maybe! Love you bai!~Lils x**

Chapter 7

Leaping out of the stranger's arms, Harry backed to the very back corner of the room, sliding between two bookcases hiding himself from the world. The ominous figure Harry had just run from stalked towards the corner, and crouched down next to the bookcase, offering his hand. "Come" was the only word he spoke. A rich, velvety voice soothed Harry, and soon he was out of the corner and into the light. The stranger spelled a set of robes onto Harry so he didn't feel awkward or embarrassed, and Harry was thankful for it. Introducing himself as Ryan Morris, he shook Harry's hand then silently handed him a potion. Harry was now fearful of what was in the vial, but was swiftly reassured that it was merely a pepper-up potion to keep him awake. Directly after drinking it, Harry knew something wasn't right. A jerk behind his navel sent him spinning through multiple places and straight back to Oliver's bed, where Oliver was now painfully absent. However Oliver ran through the house looking for the source of the disturbance when he had heard a low thump coming from the upper levels. Running in on a tired, scared Harry, Oliver almost fainted with happiness, he was so glad to see Harry standing there. What Harry didn't realise was that he now had a gold band wrapped securely around his fourth finger on his left hand, a sign that he was bonded. "SHIT. That twat bound me to someone!" Harry screamed profanities into the wall when he realised what had happened. Oliver had merely dropped Harry from his arms and walked out of the room looking disgusted. Later that afternoon Harry got a Howler from Minerva McGonagall about how Oliver was now refusing to come, and would stay in Ireland for the foreseeable future. Let's just say by the time the Howler exploded Harry was a wreck, curled up in the wardrobe again, because that was where he felt safe. Oliver meanwhile had gone to request his place back at the Quidditch team, a request that was quickly granted. He felt no remorse, only wished he hasn't been so stupid as to fall for a man he now knew was taken. Probably by Ginny, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head. He returned to his cottage, to find Harry lying on the bathroom floor unconscious, having started hyperventilating and run out of oxygen. It was clear he had intended to have a shower, but that was not the whole story. Razor blades, broken free of the plastic, lay in the soap tray, gleaming and ready to be used. However, Oliver's attention was quickly grabbed by the black, blue and red mass that was Harry's torso, a mass of bloody cuts, whip markings, scratches, bruises and inflamed areas. That was just his front. His back was even worse, and Oliver dreaded to think what lay beneath the loose black trousers that encased Harry's lower body. He stripped them off without a seconds hesitation, he needed to assess the damage. Clearly these weren't fresh bruises or cuts, some had begun to heal over, some raw but a few days old. These must have been caused by something before Harry came to Ireland. Harry's legs were bruised, but it was no where near as bad. There was one person to help in a situation like this. Severus Snape. Four fire-calls later, Severus Snape was at Potter Manor, where Oliver had taken Harry. Currently Harry was asleep in his huge four poster bed, with soft pillows and an emerald green duvet lain gently across him. Severus ran several diagnostic scans, and became increasingly worried as a small pile of parchment appeared detailing Harry's past injuries. The list seemed endless. Mostly cuts bruises and markings, but several jumped out at both him and Oliver.

_Broken Spine, broken by Ginny Weasley's Magic, Healed by Ginny Weasley's Magic. _

_Only minutes later:_

_Extreme Bleeding of the entrance and rectum, due to penetration from a non-natural source. Potentially a plastic implement used by a female to cause pleasure for males. Can be used as pain implement. _

_Torn muscles in neck. Potentially by sharp teeth. _

_Broken legs, to prevent the victim escaping while being sexually abused by a female, and a male simultaneously. _

_Large abrasions at back of throat, could be from ejaculation after oral sex, or sex toys used to provide pain to force the victim to submit. _

_Large cuts and abrasions on wrists and ankles caused by chains or material binding victim to bed, or manacles to restrain him while being used for sex. Being bound provided good leverage and freedom for abusers, pain for victim and very little movement without intense pain. Manacles also fitted with electric shock spells to electrocute victim if they moved_.

God! Those bastards had been using Harry for their own pleasure for too long. Oliver was on a warpath to find them. Shaking his head sadly, Severus departed to the rooms Oliver had given him, and brought out an old potions manual, settling down for the night. Suddenly, a scream of terror and pain echoed through the house. Then all was silent...


	8. Chapter 8

**So hey there. I know. It's been ages. For any of you following Solve the Riddle, I intend to update it as soon as I can. And for those of you who have comments, tell me please. I like criticism. It makes my writing improve. So anything you have to say, please leave it as a review :D thanks ~Lily x**

Chapter 8

Oliver was up, quick as a flash, and Severus was down the corridor as if he had wings. Harry was writhing and thrashing around on the bed, in the throes of a nightmare, one so fierce even Healer Smith, the mind healer that Severus had suggested, had never seen. The room was violently shaking and the occupants were forced to cast strong shield charms to protect themselves from Harry's magic as it wreaked havoc in the room. Walking slowly, speaking softly the entire time, Oliver inches towards Harry. Eventually as he reached the bed, Harry's arms shot out and gripped Oliver tightly, and pulled him onto the bed. Oliver continued to talk softly to the younger man, encouraging him to find his magical core and bring it back within him. Within half an hour of this extreme magical outburst beginning, Harry was sleeping comfortably in Oliver's arms, still holding him with a vice-like grip. Still wound around his right wrist was the delicate silver ribbon, and a sky blue one was tied neatly around his left wrist. In the wicker bin in the corner of the room, were two more ribbons, one black and one crimson. Black meant death, coming soon. Crimson meant pain, the brighter the crimson the more intense the pain, the longer the ribbon, the longer it would last. The ribbon was the brightest crimson Oliver had ever seen, and nearly 4 feet long. This wasn't good. However the silver ribbon, symbolising love everlasting, was over 5 feet long, but wrapped and tied so it wasn't clearly visible. Oliver just smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In a mansion in the depths of Wales, sat a girl, though she looked like a prostitute, wearing a revealing red dress, lording over the people bowed before her. She, however, was too stupid to realise that they had an extremely good view up her barely-existent dress, so most men were happy to bow to her. and the women, well they were forced to bow by their cruel husbands, or did it of their own free will, otherwise they would be subject to the worst form of punishment. Reading the evil woman's new book. But this charlatan had a single man in mind at that point. Oliver Wood. And hopefully his partner Harry Potter. They would make excellent bedmates. But until then, she merely had to make do with these...peasants. Sitting there, on her chair, Bree smiled. Then beckoned the first man forward, who grinned gleefully and practically ran to the room at the back.

With a jolt Harry came back to reality, he awoke and all that seemed like a dream, but while he was awake his eyes slid out of focus and he replayed the scene in his head. At Oliver's worried glances, he returned to himself quickly, greeting Oliver with a brief kiss on the lips. Finding himself extremely turned on even by this simple gesture, Oliver pulled Harry close to him and kissed him passionately, and groaned slightly as Harry's hands found their way to his crotch, and squeezed it gently. Pulling Harry back down onto the bed, swiftly their shirts were on the floor, closely followed by their trousers, socks and underpants. Now laying naked together, Oliver gave a minute thrust of his hips, but even that was enough to elicit a moan from Harry, and Oliver began to grind against him. As the grinding sped up, Harry and Oliver's moans became more frequent and louder, until finally, their chests and dicks pressed together, the pair came with a cry of the others name. Worn out, they collapsed back on the bed, and fell asleep seconds later. That was how Snape found them, curled up together, fast asleep. He just smiled and covered them gently with the duvet after casting a quick cleaning charm. Shaking his head, he retreated downstairs to his potions lab, where he found his peace, and for a while the house was silent, but the seemingly idyllic peace and tranquility would not last, as the men were soon to find out...


End file.
